


Nightmares

by RobinThePhoenix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Action, One Shot, SPOILERS FOR VOL 6 UP TO AND INCLUDING 6X06, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinThePhoenix/pseuds/RobinThePhoenix
Summary: This includes SPOILERS for all of volume 6 currently aired including 6x06 so please don't read unless you're caught up. If you are this is basically a rewrite of ep 6, an idea I had that didn't happen but I really wanted to try writing. Like it's very different, I only keep the opening and some design choices.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so back to writing after some time and of course I gotta get in on that Bumbleby action. As said this is a re-write, not that the episode was bad I loved it actually, I just had an idea that I really wanted to write that had heavy bees and angst cause I love me some of that. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. So with that please enjoy and sorry if I'm a little rusty lol.

The wind howled at the windows, slamming against the glass. It was just one of the many reasons Yang was finding it hard to sleep. After everything that had happened it the past day, she found it crazy any of them could sleep but looking around they seemed to have all nodded off, even the grumpy old lady. Yang was sleeping beside Ruby and noticed the small worried crinkle in her brow. She sometimes forgot how much Ruby had gone through, how much she’d grown because of it. She should have been there for her she thought clenching her mechanical fist. All she could do now was make sure she supported her from now on.

Looking past Ruby, she saw Blakes familiar form lying on the ground. She could only see the back of her head, but she starred non the less her mind wandering to their conversation earlier. “ _I’ll protect you.”_ She’d looked so hopeful and to be honest it was going well up until she had said _that,_ and it was so obvious how hard she was trying to act normal or in Blakes case abnormal. Blake was the one cracking jokes while she sulked around but she just couldn’t bring herself to act her usual self. Everything changed when she left. It was awkward. She wanted to talk to Blake about it, but she just didn’t think she was ready for that kinda conversation yet, especially when Blake thinks she needed protection. She was stronger than ever! Right? She groaned inwardly and tried to ‘focus’ on getting some sleep. They were supposed to be leaving at dawn and seeing as she’d be driving, she’d have to be the most well rested. Even saying that to herself she didn’t believe it but with a sigh she curled the blank around her, careful not to pull any off Ruby, and cleared her mind as best she could and eventually, she drifted off.

After a restless night of sleep Yang got a rude awakening hearing a crash from outside of the room. Her mind instantly flashed back to images of that night and she desperately looked over to Blake making sure she was ok and sure enough she was still lying down. Yang visibly relaxed letting her shoulder slump and slowly uncurled her fists which she’d clenched involuntarily. Blake must’ve been even more tired than herself, she thought.

“Ugh who’s making that racket,” Weiss grumbled slowly sitting up herself and rubbing her eyes. Her face looked hollow and gaunt, she had been really badly affected about what they’d seen in the bedroom last night, not like Yang hadn’t either. She suspected she looked the same. The fact they’d even had to sleep here was disturbing in itself.

She gave Weiss a small smile and a shrug unsure herself as to what had made the noise and was moving to stand up and check when she finally noticed Ruby wasn’t beside her. Another pang of fear went through her heart and she was just about to scream out her name when a very angry Ruby stormed into the room.

“Come on guys get up, we overslept,” she said sharply and violently opened the curtains letting the harsh sunlight flow in. Yang couldn’t help shielding her eyes from the rays, but she did see that the blizzard had thankfully stopped. Good, they could leave now at least. Weiss was a little more concerned as to why they had overslept and asked Ruby what had happened. Ruby huffed and glared through the door to the room Qrow had been in and after a moment her eyes fell to the floor, defeated. It was more than enough for Yang to understand what had happened. Qrow had been drinking again and now it had cost them precious time. She could see that Ruby was upset about this and quickly got up and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, you know it’s not your fault we didn’t wake up right?

“I know I know,” she sighed resting her forehead against Yang’s shoulder. “I just should’ve been more conscious of all the stuffs he’s gone through the last day. You heard what he said to Ozpin.” Ruby looked up at Yang her big round eyes looking so sad, “He’s lost everything he thought he was fighting for Yang.” She wasn’t wrong either. Qrow had looked so heartbroken after he’d found out everything form Jinn. She couldn’t say she didn’t know the feeling.

“We’ll keep a close eye on him, ok?” She gave Ruby the most reassuring smile she could, but she bet her eyes betrayed her. Qrow’s drinking could become a big problem. “He’s just going through a really rough patch right at the moment and I’ll take any night duties from now on. Not like I got much sleep anyhow.” Ruby scoffed at that and broke away from the hug.

“Yeah I don’t think anyone got a good sleep in this house it’s really giving me the chills.” Ruby said, crossing her arms hugging her sides. She wasn’t wrong that’s for sure, it felt like the house had gotten even spookier since yesterday and it didn’t help that it was chillier too, even though the storm had stopped.

Giving a quick glance around the room she noted that Weiss was fully awake now and putting on her new red scarf, Maria and Oscar were also getting ready to leave, well Oscar was, Maria had started to read those journals again. She wondered if there was anything useful in them. The only one not up and getting ready to go was Blake, who was still lying on the ground. Weiss would’ve probably made a snide remark if they all weren’t traumatized by the damn place. Ruby seemed to have notice everyone moving, and Yang could practically see her working out their plan of action. She really had become a great leader, even when everyone else was struggling she rose above.

“Ok, so I think Weiss and I should go get the rest of the canned food from the cellar and bring it up to the trailer, we don’t know how far we have to go till the next town and better safe than sorry.” Weiss nodded in agreement and added that they should bring the blankets too, just in case. “Good idea. Oscar if you don’t mind could you grab Qrow and check on the trailer, just to make sure it’s all ready to go?”

“O-of course,” he stuttered, he looked surprised she’d asked him to do something. He must feel bad about all the stuff with Ozpin seeing as he’s in his head, but Ozpin isn’t Oscar and Oscar is part of the team. She glanced over to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t scratch Bumblebee now, or there’ll be consequences.” It came of way more menacing than it should have and Oscar looked even more scared than before. She gave an awkward laugh going slightly red. “Sorry, out of practice.” Ruby raised an eyebrow at her but continued.

“Um Ms Calavera I guess you keep reading?” Maria didn’t even glance up at her when she responded.

“Yes, girl, I will,” and she flicked over the page, it looked like she was near the end of the last volume. Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and glanced at Yang and Weiss who just shrugged back.

“Alright well that’s everything, Yang you wouldn’t mind waking Blake up. I know she must be tired, but she can sleep on the trailer if she wants.” Yang inwardly cringed knowing she was going to ask her to do that. Not that she didn’t it’s just how stiff everything had been around her, but she sighed and said,

“Sure Rubes, I’ll get her up,” and with that everyone went to do their bits and bobs. Oscar went to drag Qrow outside and hopefully sober him up a bit while Ruby and Weiss went back down the stairs and Yang could hear Weiss complaining about how they had to eat canned food. With their voices trailing off and only herself, Maria and Blake in the room she made her way over to the sleeping beauty herself. She was honestly kind of surprised she hadn’t woken up by now, it wasn’t like Blake to be a heavy sleeper. The others had learned that many a time as their escapades in the dorms at night would regularly wake her up, no matter how quiet they were. She couldn’t help smiling to herself at those memories. Good times, better times.

Sighing again and trying not to lose herself in a spiral of sadness she sat down on her hunkers and gently called out her name. She didn’t want to startle her and cause her too panic but there was no response. Blakes back was to her in the same position as she had been last night, she hadn’t moved at all, but she could see her side rising and falling from her breathing. Furrowing her brow, she shuffled around to the other side, so she could actually see her face. Looking at her closely she saw how pale she had become and that her eyes were squeezed closed, like she was having a nightmare. Feeling bad for her, knowing just how horrid her own nightmares could get, she gently put a hand on her shoulder and called her name a little louder yet still she didn’t move. Now she was getting worried.

“Blake? Blake?!” She called her name louder each time, now just above speaking level, and she was giving her shoulder a good shake. Instead of waking up Blakes feline ears folded downward as if in destress and she tucked her head closer to her chest and let out a small groan of pain. Yang could feel the panic starting to swell in the pit of her stomach. “Blake what’s wrong?!” she cried out once again shaking her vigorously, desperate to get her to rise from her slumber but nothing. She put a hand up to her forehand and it felt like ice. Not warm, like if she had a fever. Maria had taken notice now and had even put the book down and jumped off the chair she had been sitting on.

“What’s going on?” she asked in her usual demanding voice, there was a tone of concern underneath.

“Blake, she’s not waking up,” Yang’s breaths were starting to come shorter and shorter. This couldn’t be happening. No, its ok she’s probably just sick form the canned food. Its fine. It’d been there for who knows how long. Rats probably got in and tainted the food. Right?

“Hmmm, take the blanket off.” Yang looked at her a little confused but too worried to not obey. She gently took a hold of the blanket and pulled it back. With how cold her forehead had been she felt bad for taking away her bit of warmth but then she gasped, eyes wide and staring down at Blakes stomach. Jagged black line where making their way up her body. They stood out in sharp contrast to her pale skin. Maria took in a sharp breath too. “This is not good.” Yang nearly exploded when she said that.

“Yeah no fucking shit! What’s wrong with her!!” She yelled kneeling back down beside her, wanting to hold her, to reassure her but didn’t know if she could safely do so, or if she could even hear her. Looking once again at the lines she saw they were slowly moving upwards and on her left side she saw a painful looking bruise. Leaning in to get a better look she saw one of the black lines coming out of it and down into the floor boards.

Maria seemed to not be annoyed about her harshness towards her for once and looked at where Yang had leaned in to. Slowly she is nodding her head. “It’s a grimm.”

“What? A grimm? How can a grim do this?!”

“I believe it’s called an Albtraum. From the notes the family took and this it pretty much confirms it.” Yang looked up, giving her a face that clearly said to explain what the hell that was. “It’s a grimm that feeds of the pain and suffering of others. Basically, it traps them in a never-ending nightmare draining their energy until they die of a heart attack.” She pointed at the tendril going into the ground. “It’s probably hiding under the house while it does this and unfortunately, we can’t break the tether from here. It will only stop when the grim is defeated and that is no easy task.” Maria finished up her explanation, her mechanical eyes clicking open and shut but Yang barely heard the last part as the world around her became white noise.

_No._

_This can’t be happening._

_We never got to talk._

_I was so cold to her and now…._

_No, no **NO.**_

Yang slammed her fists against the floor beside Blake startling Maria. Yang dropped her head trying to hide her emotions. “I won’t let that happen,” she spat out gritting her teeth and forcing the tears back. Now was not the time. It was at this point Ruby and Weiss came running back into the room after hearing the bang. They’d dropped their tins of food and were ready for a fight but where confused when it was just their team mates there. Ruby noticed that Blake wasn’t well first, gasping at the marks just like the others did and Weiss was soon to follow.

“W-what happened?” Ruby’s voice was quiet, the confidence she had early was slowly slipping. Maria turned to the girls and said for one of them to get Oscar and Qrow so she could explain to all of them what was going on. Weiss turned and ran out to get them leaving Ruby behind. Yang just about noticed all of this out of the corner of her eye. All she could focus on right now was Blake. “Maybe we should put her on the sofa, might be comfier?” Ruby said breaking the heavy silence. Yang looked up to Maria, unsure about if moving her would hurt her or not but she gave her a nod of approval.

Yang didn’t hesitate and gently slipped her arms under Blake and very slowly lifter her up, like she’d break into a million pieces any second. Blake, now in Yang’s arms, curled into her and one of her hands gripped Yang’s jacket. Her face was screwed up in pain now and her ears went as flat as they could against her head. Yang nearly broke down at the site of her hurting and her mind flashed back to the day before once again.

“ _Forget it...”_

It took everything she had not to start sobbing uncontrollably and instead of just laying her down on the coach she sat down at the end keeping Blakes upper body in her lap and letting her legs stretch out but that didn’t last a second and Blake curled herself into the foetal position, forehead resting against Yang’s stomach and her legs tucked up to Yang’s side. Yang looked up at the other two women utter desperation plastered on her face. Ruby tried giving her a reassuring simile, but Maria looked away and down at the ever-growing marks on Blake. They’d reached up to her top now. She also pointed out how the tendril had moved and stretched to accommodate Blake being put on the couch. That did not help Yang’s growing anxiety.

She could hear Qrow before he came in, grumbling about what could possible be more serious than getting out of here. He shut up pretty quick once Maria started explaining what was going on. She added that once the marks reached Blake's head that would be it. Once again Yang felt her stomach fall away. They were all deathly quiet when she finished each glancing at one another unsure what the hell to do but of course Ruby was the one to take charge. Not the supposed responsible qualified hunter but the young ambitious girl who had seen far too much death to let it happen again.

“Qrow, Weiss, Oscar, with me. We’re going to go kill this thing,” Yang started to protest noticing she had left her out of the raiding party, but she was quickly cut off by her. “Blake needs you right now, we’re your teammates, you know we can do this.” Ruby stated standing tall and was not going to take anymore talk back from her sister, but it was Weiss who had the final word.

“We’ve seen the way she looks at you, its not like she subtle about it, but I’ve also seen you looking at her just the same way. Keep her safe and let us deal with the grimm.” Weiss gave her a cocky smile, knowing that she had been right by the colour Yang’s checks were going.

“Fine but please hurry,” Yang pleaded them, and Ruby gave a quick nod before turning and running off the others in quick pursuit. Neither Qrow or Oscar had complained. They knew what needed to be done, they knew what was at stake. Yang just stared at where they had been standing, feeling helpless but knew she couldn’t leave Blake. She then felt a tug on her jacket and looked down seeing Blakes hand gripping tighter to the fabric. She then saw the marks make a large jump up her skin and Blake hissed in pain. Yang’s hand went straight to Blakes head, not caring if the grimm could hurt her too. She had to reassure Blake somehow even if she mightn’t feel it. She slowly started rubbed the back of Blake's head, letting her hand slide over her silky hair.

“It’s ok Blake, I’m here,” she whispered to her and she swore she felt Blake’s hand tighten even more but then Blake stated to mumble.

“No……Yang……….all my…….fault,” it was so quiet that Yang barely heard it but she did.

“ _She’s having a nightmare about me? She blames herself.”_ Yang thought. Blake started wriggling a bit and continued to mumble.

“If………hadn’t……..looked……….he…….wouldn’t have.” She trailed off once again. She was reliving that night over again. Yang couldn’t stop her hand trembling. She’d nearly lost her that day and now here she was, powerless. What if the team failed and her last moments were reliving that horror? No, fuck, that couldn’t happen. “No………don’t….hurt…her….I……” but Blake didn’t get too finish the sentence as she cried out in pain, letting go of Yang’s jacket and both hands clasped her head.

“No, no, no, Blake it’s ok, you’re going to be ok, you have to be,” Yang couldn’t stop herself. The idea that she would never see Blakes smile again, her glowing golden eyes, to never tell her how she felt. “You have to fight this Blake,” she chocked on her words the tears finally started too fall. “I never got a chance to apologize. I’m sorry for being so mean. I just…..Please wake up and we can talk all about it. Even about how I feel about you..” she trailed off as the tears fell off her face. She wrapped her arms around Blake curled up form, leaning forward so she could properly hold her.

“ _Please,_ I need you.” She barely got the words out, but she did, holding her as close as she could. She didn’t know how long she stayed like that, but it was Maria knocking her on the top of her head with her staff that brought her out of it.

“Yang, god damn snap out of it, the grim is here!” Registering what she said Yang’s head shot up and she saw the black tendril attached to Blake being pulled taunt against her and had stretched out to the middle of the room. Maria had stood to the side and had her cane ready to attack as the grimm’s head began to appear above the ground. “It’s come to finish her of itself, it must be desperate!” Maria called out. Yang quickly and as carefully as she could slid out from under Blake, leaving her crumpled form on the sofa.

The things head was now fully visible and was quickly pulling the rest of itself up. It was horrifying. Yang was so used to grim looking like a beast that it took her off guard. This one was humanoid, if you could call it that. Its limbs were gangly and gnarled, its lower jaw unhinged and its movements jerky and unnatural. Yang felt frozen in place, eyes wide with fear as the 7-foot monstrosity rose in front of her. One of its long fingers on its right hand stretching out to Blakes side, connecting it and her. Time stood still. What could she do against this thing!? But one glance behind her at Blake, seeing her in pain, that was all she needed.

“I’m not letting anything take her, mother fucker!” She roared at she cocked her bracers and ran at it attempting to strike it in the stomach but instead she went straight through. It sent a shiver up her spine, leaving her stunned for a second, enough time for the creature to whip around and smack her in the back. She grunted from the blow but turned right back around to face it again. “How the hell is she doing that?” She looked over to Maria who was still standing ready but luckily not attacking the creature. She didn’t want her to get hurt no matter how much they bickered.

Maria squinted for a second as if trying to recall something from memory and then she answered with, “It can control its own energy, allowing itself to phase at will, but it can’t do it instantly it takes a few seconds to go back and forth.” Dammit, this was going to be a lot harder than Yang had thought and it was slowly getting closer to Blake, dragging its feet across the floor. She moved back around so she was in front of Blake once again and fired a volley of shots into it but all that did was destroy the fireplace behind it. The Albtraum took a moment and then raised it free hand to swipe at her again but she was quicker. Unfortunately, she still had no idea how to beat it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she swore with every strike that passed through. Not like this. She wasn’t losing her, not now. Not with so much left unsaid. So, she took a second. Rushing wasn’t working. She needed to think. Stepping to the side she focused, closing her eyes.

“What are you doing!” She heard Maria crying out, but she let her mind forget about everything else.

“ _You’re not strong enough,”_ So how could she become stronger. The thing took its sweet time phasing so that was the key. If she could grab its arm while it swung it should give her enough time for one strike, but one might be all she got. It was clearly strong and clever, even if it was in a weakened form, so she’d need everything she had to take it out. “ _But you’ve barely taken any damage,”_ She cursed at her own thoughts even though they were right but maybe she didn’t just have to use physical force to power up. Taking a deep breath, she dug deep, the grim was not a foot away from Blake and the marks were up to her neck. This was it. She thought of all the times she was hurt both mentally and physically. She took all that pain of Blake leaving, of having to get used to her new arm, of pushing Blake away these past few days and even the anger at seeing her hurt and channeled it into her semblance. She could feel the power coursing through her veins now and her eyes snapped open the relaxing lilac colour replaced with a fiery red and her hair flowed out behind her. She moved to be parallel to Blake and the couch so as not to hurt her and threw a punch to get the Dreamers attention. Its right hand was mere inches away from Blake, it was now or never. The grim threw a lazy swing at her not caring anymore as it was far more focused on taking the rest of Blakes energy but that was exactly what Yang wanted.

As it swung toward her, she leaned back just enough for it to miss her front then she grabbed its arm with her mechanical hand. Her eyes flared again as all the power flowed into her left fist and she roared at the creature, “GET AWAY FROM HER!” and slammed into its side. It was like a bomb had gone off in the room and the wall and window behind the creature blew out. The grim screeched in agony before it exploded form the force of Yang’s punch, ripping through it, destroying it in one final blow.

Yang exhaled a long breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Her eyes went back to their normal colour and the burning aura around her faded sapping all her energy with it. She fell to her knees, exhausted, but she did it. She beat the bastard.

“Y-Yang,” the voice was small nearly non-existent, but it was the one and only thing that could get Yang moving again. Her head looked over to Blake where she was trying to sit up with her knees to the side, her beautiful golden eyes slightly open and she was clearly still hurting, but she was awake. Thank the fucking gods she was awake! Yang felt the tears coming again as she stumbled over to the sofa and fell down in front of her and nearly went to hug her but remembered just how mean to her she had been, even if she had her reasons.

“I’m so sorry Blake, I’m so sorry,” she sobbed her fists curling up on her knees. “I nearly lost you and I- and, I- “

“Yang,” her voice was a whisper, “I – I heard everything you said while I was in that nightmare, you kept me going Yang.” She looked up into Blakes eyes seeing she was crying too, “And I have so much to be sorry for myself, it was all my fault- “Blake started to explain herself, but Yang wasn’t having it. It wasn’t her fault. It was no one’s but that bastard Adam. It had taken her too long to see that. They still needed to talk it all out, but she couldn’t wait that long. She’d nearly lost her a second time and wasn’t waiting another second to do what she wanted since the day they met. Reaching up she cupped Blakes face gently in her hands and kissed her. Blakes feline ears shot up in surprise but quickly relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

Yang didn’t know how long they stayed like that but when they broke it off, she rested her forehead against Blakes and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Yang murmured, and Blake laughed quietly in agreement.

“I thought it never would after what happened.” Blake said casting her eyes down.

“I know, I’m sorry how cold I was I should have been more open to talking,” Blake smiled and looked into her lilac eyes again.

“Same here.”

“Eh hem.” The two girls looked over to were Maria was standing along with the rest of the team who were standing in the door way, Ruby and Weiss absolutely beaming and even the boys had a happy smirks on their faces. Both girls went beat root red and Blake tried to get up and brush herself off but couldn’t stand for more than a few seconds before falling against Yang and wincing a little.

“Sorry I have a really bad headache and feel kind of weak.” She stuttered out, but all this just made Yang go even redder and Ruby snickered. Yang’s caring instincts took over though and she sat Blake down on the sofa again. The others piled into the room and over too Blake making sure he was ok after what had happened. Apart from the pounding head ache, dizziness and the bruise and puncture wound, Blake was fine. Maria confirmed that she would be get better soon with more rest, preferably away from the house. They all agreed and with much help from Yang they got Blake out to the trailer.

“How come there was only one of them? I’m pretty sure the people who had lived here would’ve noticed if someone was sick,” Oscar asked Maria as Weiss welded the trailer to Bumblebee. Blake and Yang sat on the steps, Yang taking Blakes hand and smiling, not really caring about the conversation going on, but still casually listening. She was still pretty tired herself, the adrenaline boost she’d gotten was slowly wearing off.

“Hm I believe that was the last of a group, the rest had all died off with no food source, so it went and picked the most disheartened of us.” Blakes ears dropped at this and Yang couldn’t help feeling responsible. “Either way it would have gone for one of us even if we were happy as Larry. It was the last of its kind and running on empty.”

“Alright, that should do it!” Weiss declared. “Can we please get out of here now?” Everyone nodded, eager to leave.

“Um, Qrow, if your able could you drive Bumblebee? I don’t think I have the energy to do it.” Yang asked sheepishly as she got up and helped Blake to the trailer.

“Yeah kiddo, course I can.” Yang gave him a quick once over and he did look sober.

“Just take it slow please.” He just laughed at that and got on the bike. Yang clambered into the trailer along with the rest and sat beside Blake. Once they started moving Blake rested her head on Yang’s shoulder, one of her fluffy ears tickling Yang’s check, and instantly fell asleep. Yang smiled and rested her head atop of hers, slowly closing her eyes. They had a lot to talk about, but for once she really did believe everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is hoped you enjoyed, I really liked writing this and can't wait for the actual bees talk in the show, it's going to crush me. If you have any questions please ask and thank you for reading :)


End file.
